


Wounded

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111





	Wounded

Another day... It's been another day and I know its not going to be the last. The search for Sophia has been going on for a while and we've been searching everywhere we can. Some of the group has given up. Except for Daryl. He's been going out there everyday looking for her. I saw him getting ready again, Andrea was with him, talking about something. Ever since I became part of this group Andrea's always been distant and cold towards me. And glares at me whenever she sees me with Daryl. I don't know what I feels towards Daryl. I mean when I first got here. He and I never talked... I guess that was thanks to his brother Merle. Always making fun of him and telling him he wasn't liked by anyone that it was just him and his brother. But after what happened Daryl and I have gotten a little close, That and I've been helping him looking for Sophia. "Hey, Daryl." I said walking to him and Andrea glared at me. "Hey, Y/n." Daryl winked at me making me blush. "Heading out to look for Sophia? Need help?" "Sorry. I'm going with him. So maybe next time." She wrapped her arm with Daryl's and smirked at me. Bitch is trying to get me jealous.

"It's okay. You can come to if you want." He smiled at me and I returned it. "But Daryl, I'm going with you." Andrea complain making my smile fade. "So what she can come to." Andrea crossed her arms. "But I want to be alone with you!" She whined like a little girl. I swear who's the youngest here exactly. "Why?" He asked her. But I could see it in her eyes. She wants him.... I could feel myself getting angry at the though of them together In anyway like that. 'He's my Daryl!' My brain screamed. I mentally shook my head. He's not my Daryl. "I just want to spend some alone time with you. Without her." Andrea gave me a glance that just screams she hates me. . "Well Y/n is coming with, like it or not. Or you can just stay, I couldn't careless. I prefer her coming with me than a grown woman acting like a little girl." A smile formed on my lips. Andrea's mouth zipped shut. Staring at me with pure anger she walked away. I kept myself from just bursting into laughter. "What's so funny?" Daryl asked reading my expression. "Oh nothing." I giggled a little. He narrowed his eyes trying to read me. "Shall we go?" I asked him to start the search. "Okay. But we're taking a horse." He pointed to the horse that he got ready. My legs froze. I'm terribly afraid of horses. Daryl got on the horse and looked at me. "Something wrong?" "Huh?" I jumped when the horse made a noise. "Are you scared of horses?" He chuckled. "Of course not! Just getting ready to get on... the horse..." I said motioning to get on. The horse made a noise and moved making me take a few steps back. "Oh for the love of..." Daryl got off took me by the waist and lifted me on the horse. My eyes closed shot as I waited to be killed by the horse. Two hands wrapped around mine, then I was holding on to somebody's waist. "There nice and safe." Daryl spoke and opened my eyes looking around. Blushing I thanked him. As we left I saw Andrea staring at us. She was by the RV with Dale, and she didn't look happy at all.

Something scared the horse sending Daryl and I flying. I hit the ground hard and the horse almost trampled me over as it ran off. I tried getting up only to feel a sharp pain sending me back to the floor. I pulled my gun out afraid that what had scared the horse was a walker. Making sure there was no threat I inspected y leg. I could already see it start to swell. Manlier hands made contact with my hands sparks happened the moment he touched. Looking up at the man it was Daryl. I hadn't seen where he had fallen earlier. He moved my hands away from my ankle. "Ouch. That looks like it hurts." He touched it lightly and I winced. "You're not going to be walking on that anytime soon. He helped me up and I kept my bad ankle off the ground. Daryl crouched down in front of me. "What are you doing?" I asked him so confused. "What the hell does it look like? Get on." My mouth fell open. "Watcha waiting for, hope on." Doing so Daryl carried me back to Hershel's farm. "Okay I think I can take it from here." I told him as the farm came to view. Daryl set me down and held me by the waist pressing me up against him. My cheeks grew warm and I could feel him staring at me. "Y/N-" There was a loud pop and pain shot through me. I fell to the floor, holding my arm. Blood was gushing from the wound there. I was just shot. Daryl was by my side quick looking at the wound. "What happened?!" I heard Rick's angry voice coming closer. "She got shot." Daryl said with anger and worry. The pain was so intense all I saw was black.

I saw flashes. Being carried back to the farm house. Worried faces. Rick, Dale, Carl, Lorie, Beth, Maggie. Being laid on a bed as I heard voices speaking at the same time full of worry. But one stood out. His. Daryl's. "Stay with me Y/n" He whispered in my ear and everything turned into darkness. My eye s fluttered open and I could hear muffle speaking. "The hell? You got nerves showing your face here after what you did." I heard Daryl whisper yell. "I just want to see how's she doing..." Andrea told him. Daryl gave her a angry laugh. "Yea I bet, You're the one who shot her!" Shot me? I Sat up quick. Who shot me? I felt the sharp pain in my arm. It didn't hurt that much that day but it still hurt a little. "I didn't mean to..." Andrea said in a begging tone. Opening the door I couldn't believe my eyes. Andrea kissing Daryl. There was a loud crack which I confirmed, as my heart breaking. Daryl pushed Andrea off. "What the hell do you think you're doing! I love Y/n!" He yelled at her. Did he say that? Did Daryl say he loves me? "Now do me a favor and leave, stay away from me and Y/n." Andrea looked hurt. Really hurt. She must really like him. But approached him the wrong way. Tears filled her eyes and she ran off. Daryl sighed and turned only to see me there. "Y/n? You're okay." He grabbed my hand and looked at my bandaged wound. I smiled. "It was only shot in the arm. It's no biggie." I waved it off. "Now back to the subject of you loving me?..." Daryl cheeks started turning pink which slowly got darker. "Y- You heard that???" Smiling I looked to the floor blushing. "Uh-huh..." Daryl rubbed my cheeks and I looked at him. "I love you." He told me in a whisper. "I love you too." His lips met mine in a fiery passion. Daryl pushed me against the wall and I winced. "Sorry." He said as he broke the kiss. I whimpered at his absence of his sweet lips on mine. "That really doesn't matter now." I said slamming my lips on his again. "I've waited for this forever." I giggled. "Want to take this to my tent?" He whispered in my ear and pressed his hard bulge against me. Biting my lip I took his hand and slipped it into my shorts pressing his hand to my pussy, a finger slipped into my wetness. "You tell me." A moan slipping my lips. Growling he pulled with him.   
Maybe getting shot wasn't such a bad thing.


End file.
